1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dynamic time division multiplexing systems, and more particularly to a method of seizing time slots therein.
2. The Prior Art
The invention relates to a method for seizing time slots of a time-division multiplex system with dynamic multiplexers which makes it possible to correct data channels in both directions, so that the number 0 through -1+2.sup.m times n can be allocated to 2.sup.m times n time slots of the time-division multiplex frame in sequence, and groups of the order i of 2.sup.i time slots per time-division multiplex frame are seized with data of differing bit rate, where the numbers allocated to the time slots of a group differ by multiples from n and i is equal to the number 0 or equal to one of the whole, positive numbers.
Dynamic time-division multiplex transmission systems assign channels only to data terminals which are active. Therefore, they utilize the overall band width of the time-division multiplex path better than time-division multiplex transmission systems with a fixed allocation of channels. In general, thereby, the time-division multiplex signal is divided into fewer time slots than there are data channels connected to the dynamic multiplexers. Such dynamic multiplexers are sometimes referred to as statistical multiplexers. Within the individual time slots, either a single bit or one or more words with a plurality of bits, for example, in the form of envelopes, can be transmitted.